Heaven forbid
by Koopy
Summary: Se faire renverser pour un inconnu qu'il ne voulait même pas sauver, passe encore. Mais devoir vivre à Konoha, pseudo-paradis, dirigé par un pervers blond, ça, non. Yaoi, UA
1. Prologue

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/ possible OOC

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer** :

- Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : POV de Sasuke lorsqu'il n'est pas précisé

**Note 2** : Le blabla habituel : Critiques constructives acceptées mais pas de " Ta fic c'est rien que du caca en boîte", vraiment, non merci !

* * *

C'était ce que disait ma grand-mère.

Elle disait que le chemin de la gentillesse, dans la famille Uchiha, était pavé de regrets. Que la compassion n'avait jamais fait de bien à personne. La compassion, disait-elle, la compassion n'a jamais épluché mes patates.

Elle était complètement folle, mais j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle, pour parler franchement. Il n'est pas né l'Uchiha qui ramènerait des clochards à la maison, s'occuperait de personnes âgées et tiendrait un cahier de ses fréquents ramassages d'ordures. On n'était pas nés Bisounours, dans cette famille. Plutôt Iceberg à tendance sadique, je dirais.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, comme le crétin congénital que j'étais, j'avais fait ma première bonne action. Et ce n'était pas m'importe quel acte charitable, non, c'était une bonne action vraiment grandiose, genre The Bonne Action, celle que mon voisin à l'allure de mouton et plantant des pâquerettes dans son jardin m'envierait probablement. C'était plutôt une bonne chose que ce soit si cool pour ce binoclard jardiner, vu que ce serait très certainement ma dernière action, bonne ou pas.

C'est étrange, parce que la journée avait commencé si pas bien, au moins normalement.

Je m'étais levé aux aurores, m'était préparé avec la tête clairement dans le cul, et avait réveillé mon frère avec un verre d'eau froide. Ce qui est dur après, c'est de sauver sa peau, parce qu'Itachi n'est pas du matin. Bref, un rapide " Ton jour de congé ? Comment ça, ton jour de congé ? Oh mon dieu, Itachi, je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment vraiment ! " avec un regard de biche papillonnante et le tour était joué.

A mon lycée, ça avait été banal aussi. Être poursuivi par une horde de femelles en chaleur, avoir suivi des cours qui ne passionneraient même pas mon blaireau de voisin, s'être fait léché le cou par un malade mental (soi disant professeur de biologie) en guise de félicitations pour un travail que même un tapir dyslexique aurait pu effectuer, c'était mon quotidien, je n'avais jamais dit qu'il était réjouissant mais j'avais fini par m'y habituer.

C'est sur le chemin de retour que j'étais parti en couille. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé dans mon cerveau fou (le génétique Uchiha n'a pas que du bon) mais quand j'avais vu la voiture foncer sur le piéton, je n'avais pas hésité. J'avais galopé vers lui comme un taureau en rut devant une vache particulièrement bien roulée et je l'avais poussé de toutes mes forces vers le macadam où ce pauvre type s'était écroulé, pendant que moi, je me faisais joyeusement emboutir par la voiture.

Je sais que je n'avais pas d'excuse. Ce n'était pas un enfant de bas âge, même pas un handicapé, non. En vrai, il ressemblait à un macaque et il avait traversé au rouge, en plus, ce con. Bref, moche et stupide, le genre dont la mort imminente m'aurait fait espérer qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reproduire, si j'avais été dans mon état normal.

Non, à la place, j'avais tellement mal que je ne le sentais même pas, j'entendais vaguement des cris de fouines hystériques à côté de moi et je ne pouvais même pas leur hurler de se taire, à ces rongeurs. A la place, je voyais de plus en plus flou, de plus en plus noir, si vite que je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Mourir n'étais pas aussi flippant et, au final, je n'ai qu'un regret, ne pas voir la tronche d'Itachi quand un policier lui dira : " Votre frère était un héros, Mr Uchiwa. "

Un héros... Quelle blague.

* * *

Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux quand j'ai atterri. Ouais, atterri est bien le mot, mon fragile postérieur en a d'ailleurs payé de sa personne.

La première chose que j'ai entendu c'est une voix aiguë, une des chose que je déteste :

" -Uchiha Sasukeeee ? "

Si j'avais de l'humour , j'aurais répondu "présent ! " ou une autre connerie de ce style, mais au final, un simple grognement sortit de ma bouche. Un petit débat pouvait se tenir dans mon cerveau, à présent : Si on me parlait, c'est que j'étais vivant, si j'étais vivant, cela voulait dire que j'étais à l'hôpital et si j'étais à l'hôpital, c'est que cette fille était infermière. Donc elle avait le dossier, contenant mon nom, et donc elle était stupide. CQFD. Et j'ouvris les yeux, impatient de savoir comment, moi et mes fesses douloureuses, on avait pu _atterrir _dans un hôpital, sur le sol en plus.

Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à flipper, je pense. Pas d'hôpital, juste une énorme couloir sombre et une fille avec des cheveux roses. _Roses_. Cette fille avait probablement été chez le coiffeur et s'était dit : " J'ai une envie folle d'avoir les cheveux roses !! "

Stupide et folle, voilà ma conclusion.

"- Bon, maintenant tu vas me suivre, hein, Sasuke ? "

Est ce que j'avais l'air d'un handicapé ou d'un enfant de quatre ans et demi?

- Je ne suis pas les inconnus, encore moins les folles aux cheveux roses, lâchais-je, fatigué par cette phrase trop longue et inutile.

Et la folle sourit, visiblement enchantée par l'insulte, se mettant à m'exposer un théorie sur le fait que si je ne la suivais pas, j'allais pourrir dans se couloir, devenir vieux et moche, tout seul avec une vieille barbe toute laide, mes beaux cheveux noirs allaient pousser et ce serait moche et tout et tout, tu vois, Sasuke-kun ? Et avant qu'elle ne me demande si elle pouvait m'appeler comme ça (j'aurais dit non de toute façon, hein), je lui posais la question fatidique, celle que vous vous posez tous:

- On est où, bordel de chiottes !

..C'était vulgaire, j'avoue, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

- Où ça ? Où ça ?, répondit-t'elle, pas perturbée par mon vocabulaire apparemment, Mais à Konoha, bien sûr !

Elle devenait de plus en plus excitée, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je me mette à hurler, ou que je dise : " Konoha ! Mais bien sûr, Konoha ! Quelle tête en l'air je suis, hahaha ! "

Le fait est que je n'aurais jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi ringard, et que Konoha m'évoquait autant de chose que Fanzy-les-canards... Ouais, quedalle.

Mon regard devait être particulièrement flou, car elle ajouta, hystérique maintenant :

-Oui, Konoha, Sasuke-kun ! Konoha, Le Paradis ! Dans le ciel ! Oh oui, j'avais oublié, tu es mort... mais ce n'est qu'un détail, hein !

Elle finit sa phrase en souriant, à nouveau calme.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai oublié le numéro de l'hôpital psychiatrique.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Genre** : Humour/ Shonen-ai/ UA/ possible OOC

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer** :

- Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : POV de Sasuke lorsqu'il n'est pas précisé

**Note 2** : Le blabla habituel : Critiques constructives acceptées mais pas de " Ta fic c'est rien qu'un tas de merdier ! "

Vos reviews sont trop mignonnes, vraiment, vous êtes de bons padawan ! Merci pour les conseils et tout et tout. Oh, les gens qui se demandent pour l'humour bien pourri, c'est un entrainement de tous les jours ! Etre méchant, ça se travaille au quotidien, si, si. (Non, mes amis n'ont pas envie de se suicider, je suppose qu'ils se sont habitués. )

Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce chapitre vaut quelque chose, étant donné que (Attention 3615mylife)toutes les cellules de mon cerveau sont définitivement descendues histoire de combattre le rhume... Enfin, bref, tout le monde s'en fout, voilà la suite !

* * *

Il ne faut jamais contrarier les fous furieux, c'est ce que ma mère m'avait toujours dit. Pas que je les avais toujours suivis, ses conseils (Sinon, croyez-moi, je n'en serais pas là) mais cette fois j'avais décidé de ne pas jouer avec les allumettes, et j'avais suivi Bonjour-nous-sommes-au-Paradis-hihihi bien gentiment.

Bref, elle et moi on marchait dans le fameux couloir, de moins en moins sombre au fil des pas....

Et des pas, vous pouvez me croire, il y en avait eu ! Est-ce que j'avais franchement l'air d'aimer marcher, je vous le demande !

Peut-être qu'elle s'était dit " Vu le magnifique teint d'albâtre de Sasuke-kun (Elle n'a pas abandonné le kun, évidemment), il doit être du genre à aimer randonner dans la montagne ! "

Que nenni, mon enfant. Ma peau était une véritable œuvre d'art à elle toute seule, je l'avouais, mais franchement la marche à pied, les pique-niques en famille alors qu'il fait -40, photographier des vieux chamois qui puent, ce n'était pas ma passion, vraiment.

Rosie s'appelait Sakura (apparemment elle voulait vraiment que mon cerveau enregistre l'information parce qu'elle l'avait répété une petite vingtaine de fois dans mon oreille) et, pour égayer notre route, selon ses propres dires, elle avait parlé, parlé et reparlé de sa vie à Konoha, qui était visiblement trop géniale et de son chef qui était trop canon quand il se taisait. A côté de moi, elle s'était justement mise à s'agiter et je me demandais vaguement si elle allait me sortir quelque chose d'intelligent, comme elle le faisait parfois. Ca m'avait étonné, mais Sakura n'était pas stupide. En fait, je pene que j'en étais plutôt déçu.

- Donc, Sasuke-kun, on va d'abord devoir aller voir le chef. Je suppose que pour vous c'est Dieu ou quelque chose du genre, mais bon, à part son physique il n'a pas grand-chose de divin. Haha, certainement pas son Q.I. en tout cas ! Oh, et puis, Konoha est une ville vraiment énorme, on n'aura aucun mal à te loger ! Tu sais, tu vas sûrement plus t'y plaire que sur terre et ...

Et voilà qu'elle repartait dans ses crises de folies, vraiment, juste quand je plaçais tous mes espoirs de conversations civilisées en sa personne. Vraiment, 20/20, ma grande.

Traumatisé, voilà ce que je suis.

* * *

On était arrivés.

C'était tellement irréel que je n'y croyais même pas. On était arrivés ! Après un bon millier d'heures à marcher dans ce putain de même couloir, on y était. Je ne savais toujours pas où, mais en tout cas, c'était fait : On y était !

Droit devant nous, une porte. Enfin, plutôt, la maman de toutes les portes, du genre : " Je fais 490 mètres de hauts et plus ou moins 800 tonnes, bonjouuur ! ".

Apparemment Sakura n'en était pas déstabilisée plus que ça, puisqu'elle affichait une mine réjouie. Une jolie mine réjouie, d'ailleurs, avec un beau sourire du genre délicat, ainsi que des fossettes qui creusaient ses joues roses. Et de beaux yeux verts, légèrement en amande. Bref, c'était une jolie fille, gentille et même pas stupide. Mais bon, elle était folle, et à cela on n'y pouvait vraiment rien.

J'ai malgré moi vite compris pourquoi elle l'affichait, son sourire, et finalement je pense que je préférais ne pas le savoir.

Sakura avait délicatement retiré ses gants , m'avait tranquillement demandé de m'écarter de son chemin... Et s'était transformé en monstre.

En monstre, pour de vrai. La totalité de son visage s'était brusquement contracté, elle avait poussé un rugissement carrément effrayant et avait galopé comme un cabri jusqu'à la porte. Et, Tac ! Elle avait poussé 800 tonnes.

Dire que je n'étais pas impressionné aurait forcément été un mensonge. Je pensais même que j'allais me mettre à l'apprécier, cette Sakura.

Enfin bon, il ne fallait pas exagérer, un peu plus verte et je l'aurais mise aux enchères sur Ebay : " Femelle Hulk n'ayant pratiquement jamais servi."

C'est ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte qui m'avait arraché à la vision de Sakura remettant ses gants et de son visage reprenant une dimension normale.

Dans ma tête, elle était vraiment folle, Sakura. Plutôt gentille, possédant une force surhumaine, et ayant même des pics d'intelligence, mais folle. Je m'attendais donc à des médecins en tuniques blanches qui auraient couru vers nous avec une seringue tranquillisante, histoire de la calmer une bonne fois pour toute. Ouais, je m'attendais vraiment à un truc du genre.

Mais en aucun cas je ne me serais attendu à une ville gigantesque.

J'aurais vraiment aimé dire qu'elle était moche, cette ville, qu'il faisait trop froid et que les visages taillés dans la pierre c'était vraiment trop ringard. Mais même pas. Je n'avais vraiment rien à dire. Et en plus, c'était juste à cet instant que j'avais réalisé, comme une bonne grosse baffe en pleine tronche.

Peut-être bien que j'étais vraiment à Konoha, ou Bidouille-en-folie, je ne me souvenais même plus du putain de nom de cette ville, peut-être que j'étais au paradis pour de vrai.

Peut-être que Sakura n'était pas folle.

Peut-être que j'étais mort pour de vrai.

...C'est étrange mais j'ai vraiment eu peur.

Quand j'étais encore _vivant_, je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Mourir aurait été juste une partie de ma journée, je serais mort et puis c'était tout. Voilà. Les mots étaient dits. « Tant pis ». De toute façon, ma vision était partagée. Je me voyais mourir jeune, chose que je pensais heureuse, puisque je ne voulais pas vieillir, et je me voyais aussi mourir âgé.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il y aie une vie après ! Personne ne le croyait de toute façon ! Même mon prof de religion ayant fait une vœu de chasteté (ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce que franchement personne ne se serait imaginé coucher avec ce gros porc dégoulinant) n'y croyait pas, alors le type le plus hautain et cynique de toute la terre n'était même pas censé envisager ce genre de choses.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus que le paradis puisse être juste ça, juste une simple ville, même avec des visages gravés dans la pierre.

J'en avais toujours eu une vision précise. La même vision que le commun des mortels, véhiculée par le christianisme et l'occident depuis des siècles, celle d'un endroit lumineux où étaient envoyées les âmes pures après leur mort. C'était un lieu clair et nuageux, parcouru de rayons de soleil, où dansaient des petits anges à la peau pâle, qui allaient culs nus et affichaient de jolies ailes et des auréoles. Un endroit assurément chiant, que j'étais certain de ne jamais visiter, et surtout surtout, ne jamais m'y établir.

Et puis, Itachi allait me manquer. J'avais honte mais c'était la vérité. Il était un peu fou sur les bords, le côté sadique de la famille était clairement incrusté dans ses veines, se taper des Disneys tous les jours pour lui faire plaisir c'était franchement limite, mais c'était mon frère quand même et il s'était occupé de moi à la place de mes parents quand ceux-ci voyageaient joyeusement dans tous les pays possibles.

Je pense bien que c'est la pancarte qui avait fini par m'achever : " Bienvenue à Konoha ! "

... Bande d'enculés !

* * *

Qui a dit que les femmes étaient des mines de délicatesse ?

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il se trompait, ou alors Sakura était un travesti (A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à aller vérifier)

Sans se soucier de mon visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude et de mon regard hagard, elle m'avait aggripé le bras et littéralement trimballé dans toute la ville.

On était ensuite arrivés devant un bâtiment imposant dont elle avait défoncé la porte, elle m'avait réempoigné le bras (le but de son existence il faut croire), m'avait conduit dans des multiples couloirs, et m'avait finalement poussé dans une pièce avec un " Prends garde à tes fesses, Sasuke-kun ! " un peu peiné.

D'abord analyser la situation.

La pièce était sublime, et c'était rien de le dire. Une décoration simple mais riche, une taille plutôt respectable, des plantes à n'en plus pouvoir. Un beau bureau. Et lui.

Je ne voyais pas l'entierté de sa figure, étant donné que son visage était légèrement penché sur un document, ou quelque chose du genre, qu'il lisait consiencieusement.

Mais je pouvais dire qu'il était beau, avec son visage ovale, ses yeux que je devinais pâles et ses cheveux blonds mi-longs. S'il avait juste été moins grand, et un peu plus fin, on aurait aisément pu le confondre avec une femme. Mais il se dégageait de son visage aux traits si délicat une telle impression de puissance et de force, que sa masculinité ne faisait aucun doute. Un mélange parfaitement homogène de sensualité et de virilité.

Ses gestes étaient aussi plutôt fluides rapides et agiles, alors qu'il tournait une page, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il faisait l'objet d'une étude approfondie. Ou alors, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Très lentement, comme à regret, il avait déplacé son regard et l'avait fixé dans le mien.

Bleu. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé. Ouais, ils étaient bleus ses yeux, surplombés par de lourds cils blonds. D 'un bleu tellement profond que j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout à fait voir à travers lui. C'était plutôt désagréable comme sensation mais de toute façon j'étais trop fatigué pour me motiver à faire autre chose que le regarder. Il avait des cicatrices bizarres sur les joues, tellement parallèles qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il les avait faites lui-même. Et une peau bronzée, aussi, mais juste légèrement. Comme du caramel, voilà.

Je comprenais Sakura quand elle disait que son physique était divin, franchement. Si j'avais du donner à Dieu un physique, sans nul doute que je lui aurais donné celui-ci.

Quand il se taisait, elle avait ajouté, si je me souviens bien... Peut-être que l'adonis en face de moi avait une voix de phoque malade, peut-être qu'il était fan des Pokemons et ne parlait que de ça, ou bien ...

-Sasuke Uchiha...?

Le phoque malade pouvait aller se rhabiller, et c'est moi qui vous le disait. Il avait une voix grave et rauque, une voix qui m'avait plus donné envie de hurler " Oh mon Dieu, oui, oui ! Sasuke Uchiha c'est moi !! " que d'éclater de rire. Mais il était clair qu'aucun Uchiha normalement constitué n'aurait réagi ainsi, j'avais donc hoché la tête, avec un peu trop d'engouement d'accord, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et il n'avait même pas encore parlé de Pikachu.

Mon regard avait échoué sur l'ourlet de sa bouche - pleine et rosée comme de bien entendu- qui commençait à former un sourire.

...

Il est plutôt pervers, ce sourire, ou c'est moi ? Non, non, son regard me déshabille, j'en suis sûr ! Et c'est quoi ce lèchouillement de lèvres à la con, là !

Il... il se lève. Je suis seul, dans une pièce, avec le type le plus canon que j'aie pu voir de ma -je vous l'accorde- courte existence. Qui se lève. Et qui a un sourire d'obsédé.

... Finalement, je pense que je les aimais bien, moi, voisin-blaireau, ma horde de groupies, Orochichi-le-pervers et les multiples Disneys que je m'étais tapé. Itachi, si tu viens me chercher, je veux bien regarder Rox et Rouqui une deuxième fois, même si je dois aller vomir après !

* * *

_**A suivre !**_

Et voilà, Naru-chou est arrivééé !

Dans la première version de ce chapitre (qui est un peu celui qui sert à rien, j'avoue, mais bon) Sakura était plus cruchasse que jamais, et j'avais fait un passage avec Gaara, mais il était complètement OOC, donc j'ai changé, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est mieux ou si je suis tellement dans le coltard que je fais n'importe quoi, mais bon, tant pis !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/ possible OOC

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer** :

- Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : POV de Sasuke lorsqu'il n'est pas précisé

**Note 2** : Le blabla habituel : Critiques constructives acceptées mais pas de " Ta fic c'est rien que du caca en boîte", vraiment, non merci !

Je suis contente de savoir que les gens vous prennent pour des gros trisos qui rient comme des baleines devant leurs ordinateurs quand vous lisez ma fiction, vraiment, j'adore.

Et si vous croyez être débarrassés d'Itachi-chou, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil, mes enfants. Une fiction sans Itachi-chou n'est pas une vraie fiction. Enfin bon, je m'arrête là, parce que le spoil, c'est mal.

* * *

**POV Naruto **

Les ennuis avaient toujours eu le don de débarquer à l'improviste. Pouf. Comme ça. Alors que ce ne serait pas difficile, de temps en temps, de faire un petit mot, un petit signe pour prévenir du moment auquel on tomberait sur les gens. Franchement.

Cette journée justement n'avait été qu'une suite d'ennuis. Si j'avais su, je serais resté couché sans hésitations. Mais non, bien sûr, personne ne m'avait prévenu, personne ne m'avait dit " Naruto, laisse tomber mon grand, reste dormir dans ce lit trop douillet pour son propre bien, pour une fois. Tu l'as bien mérité." Non. La journée avait commencé normalement, voir carrément mieux que d'habitude. Sakura-chan m'avait même fait du café.

Il faut savoir que j'adorais, je vénérais, j'adulais, glorifiais le café. Le café était ma passion, le café était ma vie.

Plus que n'importe quelle autre chose, j'en avais besoin pour vivre, sous peine d'agoniser d'en d'atroces souffrances, d'être sujet à un effet de manque dévastateur, ou, tout simplement, de rester à l'état de carotte paraplégique toute la journée durant. Et cette brave petite Sakura-chan que j'avais toujours adoré m'en avait fait.

J'avais eu du café, j'avais pris une douche chaude, trouvé des vêtements sans avoir dû faire une machine en vitesse, bref je l'avouais, je m'étais dit : "Aujourd'hui, encore une bonne journée qui commence ! "

Tss, Tss ! Mâle naïf que j'étais ! J'avais beau être le Seigneur en personne, il n'y avait rien à dire, mes voies étaient tout simplement impénétrables. Bref, même au Paradis, tout peut merder en seulement 10 secondes chrono.

J'étais donc tranquillement assis derrière mon bureau, ne m'étant pas endormi dessus de la journée, je travaillais efficacement, bref, si quelqu'un entrait en hurlant : " Félicitations ! Vous avez gagné la coupe du meilleur travailleur ! Vous êtes un BOSS ! ", je n'aurais même pas été surpris. Et bien non, au final, il n'y avait que Sakura-chan qui était rentrée (même si c'était déjà cool) défonçant la porte comme à l'accoutumée -on ne se refait pas, chez les Haruno- visiblement enchantée.

- On a un Uchiha qui va arriver à Konoha !

Immédiatement, dans mon innocente candeur, je m'étais enthousiasmé. Un Uchiha ! Joie ! Félicité ! Quand j'allais annoncer ça à Ubito, notre Boulet-Uchiha national, il allait tout simplement se faire pipi dessus !

Bref, en charmant angelot que j'étais, j'avais vérifié dans mes fiches, me demandant comment exactement j'avais pu louper un nom comme celui d'Uchiha dans la colonne "Je suis un gentil petit qui mérite d'aller au paradis, mais qui ne le sait pas encore ! " (Non, en vrai, il n'y a pas assez de place pour mettre tout ça, c'était triste, mais on faisait avec) .

Et bien, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'Uchiha dans cette colonne.

... Uchiha n'était pas prévu. Uchiha allait arriver à Konoha, mais on ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Une première. Super ! Génial ! Et comment était arrivé cette âme innocente ici, je vous le demande !

- Il a sauvé un certain Akihito Takeshi en sacrifiant sa propre vie ! C'est incroyablement mignon, non ? A vrai dire, tu vois, il y avait une voiture qui fonçait et ...

Et hop, un autre coup d'oeil aux fiches, tout en faisant semblant d'écouter son petit laïus passionnément. Je tiens à mon crane, merci. Encore plus à mes neurones.

Toujours pas d'Uchiha. Et pas d'Akihito Takeshi non plus. Et voilà qu'un horrible doute s'emparait de mon esprit.

-Sakura-chan... Cet Akihito Takeshi... Il n'était pas destiné à l'Akatsuki, quand même...n'est -ce pas ?

Silence. Sourire crispé. Putain.

-Sa... Sakura-chan?

Tic nerveux, entortillement de mèche rose. Bordel.

-Sakura-chan... ça... ça craint du boudin !

Hochement de tête silencieux, coup sur le crâne pour la forme.

* * *

Uchiha arrivé. Sakura-chan partie le chercher. Akihito-Takeshi-crétin toujours vivant. Hum... Envoyer Neji pour remédier à ça. Brave Neji. Toujours aimé Neji... Neji toujours eu de jolies fesses. Quel genre de réaction si j'y mets une main ? Accident si vite arrivé...Hum, Gaara moyennement apprécier.

Migraine affreuse. Plus d'aspirine. Café, alors. Cerveau trop en compote, de toute façon. Coups de Sakura-chan vraiment rien faire pour arranger ça.

Huuum... Uchiha stupide, Akihito Takeshi stupide, Sakura-chan brute.

... Et moi j'étais un imbécile. Doublé d'un hyperactif. Tourner comme une bête en cage n'arrangeait clairement rien à la situation, j'en étais conscient . Et le premier qui s'exclamait " Miracle ! Il est conscient de la situation ! Il... Il comprend ! He's got the power ! " recevait mon poing directement dans la figure. Je sais que le Très-Haut était censé n'être qu'amour et compassion, tout ça, mais quand on lui cassait les couilles, vous pouvez me croire, Il revoyait ses positions.

Et Uchiha me tapait sur les nerfs. Pas d'amour et de pétales de roses pour ce bâtard de Sasuke Uchiha. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, à ce crétin, vraiment ! Comme ci je n'avais que ça à faire, il pensait quoi, qu'il y avait un mort tous les ans ? Et bien non, surprise, il y en a des millions à gèrer !

Et puis, il n'était marqué nulle part, je répète pour les esprits lents : NULLE PART, que le cerveau de cet enfoiré allait soudain disjoncter et se remplir de fleur, du genre " Les Bisounours sont mes amis ! Sauvez les phoques en péril ! Oh ! Mais... Que...Que vois-je ? Un homme en danger ? Un homme qui va se faire écrabouiller ? Je ne permettrai pas ça, foi de Sasuke Uchiha ! ".

Et puis, c'était quoi ce nom à la con, aussi ? Comment rester en colère quand on éclate de rire dès qu'on y pense ! Mon dieu, s'appeler SasUke, comme ça devait être lourd à porter... Je me demande combien de personne exactement lui avaient déjà fait la blague...

Des pas d'éléphants s'étaient fait entendre durant mon stupide discours interne et j'avais sursauté. Les voilà. Ils arrivaient. Crotte, qu'est-ce qu'elle me disait, ma Sakura-chan, encore ? " Essaye d'avoir l'air un minimum intelligent, crétin, il y a des gens qui se font chier à prier pour toi sur Terre et quand ils arrivent ici, ils ne peuvent même pas se tirer une balle quand ils apprennent que tu n'es qu'un stupide blond ! "

Vi, quelque chose du genre.

Bien, alors j'allais m'asseoir derrière le bureau, prendre l'expression Je-suis-tellement-concentré-que-j'ai-l'air-constipé-mais-c'est-pas-grave en faisant semblant d'être passionné par ce document, là, que j'avais déjà lu une bonne quarantaine de fois.

Quel plan parfait. Un génie, voilà ce que j'étais. Uchiha allait être littéralement hyper impressionné par mon sérieux à toute épreuve.

Une porte qui claque, un léger bruit de pas. Bien, Petit Uke était arrivé. Et je sentais son regard sur moi. Faisons d'abord semblant d'être absorbé par notre lecture et ensuite déplaçons notre fabuleux, que dis-je, incroyable regard sur son insignifiante personne d'enfoiré disjoncté.

Bien, Uchiha était une bombe sexuelle.

Un visage fin, légèrement androgyne, un nez fin et droit et une bouche fine aux lèvres rosées qui, même si elles formaient une sorte de rictus méprisant, semblaient carrément sensuelles et appeler les baisers. Des cheveux ébène composés de longues mèches en pétard dont ma seule envie était de les ébouriffer un petit peu plus. Et des yeux d'un noir profond qui répondait à certaines de mes questions. Uchiha n'était pas impressionné par mon sérieux et personne ne l'avait jamais appelé Petit Uke, sous peine d'être balancé sans préavis par la fenêtre.

Génial, moi qui commençait à m'ennuyer. Un sauvage et imprenable Uchiha dans mon tableau de chasse, ça ne faisait jamais de mal, non ? Un sexy-Uchiha, en plus. Mm, une nouvelle cible en vue, voilà ce qui manquait à mon quotidien. Ouais, c'était sûr, celui-ci, il y avait peu de chances qu'il me tombe tout cuit dans les bras rien qu'avec un langoureux regard de braise. C'était plutôt le genre " Ne me fais pas chier et tout ira bien pour toi ". Je me demandais même si son visage de marbre réagirait au cas où je me mettais soudainement à danser la polka sur mon bureau, ou à hurler " Si on faisait un concour de cumulets, toi et moiiiii ? "

J'allais devoir m'y prendre subtilement, chose qui, parlons franchement, n'était pas mon fort.

Bien, mise en place technique numéro une, j'ai nommé : " Approche langoureuse du genre je vais t'embrasser et en fait non je ne fais que m'appuyer sensuellement contre le bureau. "

But à court terme : Faire paniquer la proie innocente avant de la soulager vicieusement donc la mettre en confiance tout en restant un concentré d'hormones sur pattes. "

Uchiha n'était pas très réceptif. Même pas un soupçon d'angoisse dans ses jolis lagons. J'avais plutôt l'air de le faire gravement chier. Génial.

Mais Naruto Uzumaki avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ! En bon génie qu'il était, il allait mettre en place la technique numéro 2 : " Je passe doucement la main dans mes superbes cheveux si magnifiquement blonds tout en poussant un petit soupir contrit. "

Résultat obtenu : Haussement de sourcil ... Je suppose que c'était un progrès ...? Et ses jolis yeux s'étaient allumés.

Ce crétin avait pris le soupir "c'est dur d'être si beau" pour celui "Ok ne t'excite pas, mon grand, je vais TOUT te dire. ", visiblement.

Super et comment j'allais lui expliquer ça, ce type n'est même pas censé se trouver là... Ce n'était pas mon boulot à moi, normalement ! Je ne sais pas qui était chargé d'éclaircir les esprits paumés, en temps normal, mais en tout cas ce n'était clairement pas moi. Mes renseignements, précisions ou indications étaient de toutes façons toujours foireux, du genre avec de grands moulinets de bras. Je pouvais sans problème me mettre à expliquer le fonctionnement de la machine à café pour finir par parler de la reproduction chez le ragondin.

-Sakura-chan t'a déjà expliqué certaines choses, non ?

-J'étais censé écouter ce qu'elle disait ?

...Je me demande si on pouvait toujours le renvoyer là-bas, tout compte fait. Ouais, je voyais bien lui mettre un coup de pieds aux miches, à ce batard , en hurlant : "On en veut pas au final, reprenez-le ! ". Mais bon, je luis pardonnais. Principalement pour sa voix grave et légèrement rauque. Une bombe sexuelle, je vous l'avais dit.

-C'aurait été profitable, en effet.

-Hn.

-...

-...

-...

Et loquace, en plus de ça ! Je sentais qu'on était partis pour une conversation riche et intéressant, vraiment ! J'étais déjà fatigué à l'idée de devoir joyeusement lui faire la conversation tout seul, et en plus il fallait que...

-Vous n'avez pas d'ailes?

D'accord, le gros sursaut n'était pas la chose la plus glamour que j'aie jamais faite, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cet iceberg se mette soudain à parler et j'avoue qu'il m'avait fallu un long temps de réflexion avant de replacer la phrase dans son contexte pour finalement trouver quelque chose de plus constructif que "Hein ? Des ailes ? De quoi tu paaaarles ? " à dire :

-Pour rentrer dans le métro ce serait plutôt galère.

-... Une auréole ?

-Tu as pensé au passage de portes ?

-Vous ne vivez pas sur des nuages ?

-Je pèse plus de trois grammes, merci.

-Vos noms de finissent pas tous en -el ?

-Moi c'est Naruto (Avec le sourire numéro 3 : " je suis sexy et je ne me soigne pas, hahaha ! " )

-Ici tout le monde est mièvre, pieu et puceau ?

-Mièvre je ne sais pas, mais puceau je peux t'assurer que non.

Il y a eu un petit silence, pendant lequel il me regarda d'un air à la fois méchant, froid et franchement déçu. Genre je l'avais fait exprès rien que pour l'embêter. Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si nous ne nous promenions pas à poil avec des ailes encombrantes. Les gens avaient dû penser que c'était plus pratique, voilà tout.

-...Crétin.

Comment tirer quelqu'un de ses fabuleuses pensées en une leçon (Pas plus, la salive d'un Uchiha est un bien précieux.) par Petit Uke. Il m'avait déjà donné un petit nom, à ce que je voyais. Vraiment adorable ce garçon. Je l'adopterais bien si je n'avais pas autant envie de ses fesses.

-Autre chose, bâtard ?

... J'avoue que ce n'était pas très mature, mais ça lui allait si bien, vous ne trouvez pas ? Totalement en accord avec sa si charmante personnalité, ouais, je vous l'accorde.

Sasuke n'avait même pas cillé devant ce qui aurait dû être l'insulte suprême pour un Uchiha pure souche. (Oui, les Uchiha mâles copulaient uniquement avec des Uchiha femelles. Le résultat, je l'avais devant moi : plein d'Uchiha psychopathes se baladant dans la nature. Un seul mot à dire, bien joué.)

Si j'avais osé dire à Obito que c'était un bâtard, il se serait mis à chouiner automatiquement, alors que le visage "Je suis une toundra" de Petit Uke avait à peine daigné esquisser une moue méprisante.

-Comment Sakura a t'elle poussé _cette_ porte ?

Ce type avait la furieuse manie de sortir une bête petite phrase pourrie alors que j'en aurais besoin d'au moins une douzaine pour saisir, ce qui m'occasionnait de longues réflexions.

D'abord, s'extasier sur son air vaguement impressionné, ensuite saisir de quelle porte il parlait, parce que sincèrement, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pousser une porte n'avait jamais été le défi de ma journée. Puis finalement, lorsque je l'avais enfin localisée, il avait fallu trouver une explication valable, pour finalement lâcher l'affaire, prendre un air mystérieux et lâcher un sublime :

-Ca... Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt !

Bref, 5 bonnes minutes de perdues pour une phrase carrément minable. Misère.

En plus, Uchiha n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier follement. Visiblement il en avait ras les pâquerettes de ne rien comprendre. J'avais bien tenté un petit rire niais mais la seule chose qu'il avait occasionnée avait été un regard de chacal tueur. Ce type n'est pas marrant.

Bon, maintenant il n'y avait qu'à sortir de ce mauvais pas par une jolie pirouette. Tous mes proches s'étaient mis d'accord que c'était une de mes spécialités ! Alors pourquoi aucun plan foireux ne prenait place dans mon esprit ?

J'avais bien eu l'idée d'inventer la fabuleuse histoire des Haruno, pousseurs de portes nationaux (Les enfants poussaient des portes dès leurs trois ans, auxquelles on rajoutait quelques tonnes chaque semaine, ça se tient, non ? ) mais l'enfoiré était visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs et je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à me balancer le bureau sur le tête en deux temps trois mouvements. Ouais, ou peut-être qu'il m'aurait balancé par la fenêtre.

Tous s'accordaient aussi pour dire que j'étais le type le plus courageux (Ou le plus inconscient, au choix) qu'il existe et pourtant la seule chose que j'avais pu faire était d'émettre dans un couinement un pauvre :

-Sakura t'expliquera tout, promis !

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel ses yeux me fusillèrent et son sourcil tressauta furieusement.

Je me demande s'il me courrait après si je m'enfuyais en hurlant. Je pouvais peut-être tenter le coup, il suffirait de me glisser, l'air de rien et puis...

-C'est étrange parce qu'elle m'avait justement dit que c'est vous qui m'expliqueriez.

Merde. Stupide Sakura. Je me demande si je me casserais une jambe si je sautais par la fenêtre.

Bien, mise en place de la technique de fuite ou " Je-me-débarrasse-de-tous-mes-problèmes-en-les-refilant-aux-autres-demerdez-vous-on-a-déjà-donné"

-Hahaha ! Sacrée Sakura-chan ! Tou-jours à faire des blagues ! OH ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Non mais tu as vu L'HEURE ? J'ai des billions de trucs à faire, que dis-je, des billions ! Au moins des milliards ! La sortie est par là tiens, je te racompagne, débitais-je à une telle vitesse profitant de l'ahurissement de l'Uchiha pour le pousser dans le dos, je suppose que je te reverrais bientôt, oh regarde nous sommes arrivés, c'est la porte ! Bonjour la porte ! Au revoir Sasuke ! Passe le bonjour à Sakura de ma part ! Bisou !

Ouvrir la porte, le pousser dehors, refermer la porte. Marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrir en entendant la voix enjouée de Sakura : " Alors ? Il t'a tout bien expliqué ? Ce n'est pas son rôle normalement mais je suppose qu'il a fait un effort ! " , enjamber la rambarde en écoutant la réponse calme du Uchiha : " Il te passe le bonjour. ". Sauter en imaginant la réalisation sur les traits de Sakura, son hurlement de rage, et la mort de ma porte.

Courir.

Pardon Sakura-chan. Je ne mérite pas ton café.

.

* * *

**A suivre ! **

(Ou comment éviter toutes les explications que vous attendiez, haha ! ... Ouuin, pardon !! )


	4. Chapitre 3

Genre : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/ possible OOC

Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke

Disclaimer :

- Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

Note 1 : POV de Sasuke lorsqu'il n'est pas précisé

Note 2 : Le blabla habituel : Critiques constructives acceptées mais pas de " Ta fic c'est rien que du caca en boîte", vraiment, non merci !

Merchiiii pour vos reviews ! Vraiment désolée d'avoir pris aussi longtemps, mon côté "Je suis une feignasse" a repris le dessus ! Oh, et en passant, j'ai reçu il y a quelque temps un message d'une personne disant ne pas savoir lire mes deux derniers chapitres... Je ne sais pas si il y a quelqu'un qui connaît la solution miracle (Oui, je pense l'avoir déjà dit, ne comptez pas sur moi pour ce genre de choses, vous avez devant vous, on se comprend, la plus belle bouse en informatique du monde. Non, je ne signe pas d'autographes.) , ou s'il lui arrive la même chose.

Même si c'est vraiment stupide de dire ça ici, parce que s'il ne sait pas lire mes posts, il ne sait pas lire ce message... Bref, digressions, c'était juste histoire de se rassurer !

* * *

**POV Neji**

Les missions pourries étaient toujours pour ma pomme, vraiment. Pas qu'elles étaient irréalisables, voir même particulièrement difficiles, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le dire : elles étaient pourries, voilà.

Entre servir de psy à un suicidaire dont on ne savait pas trop quoi faire au paradis et pousser un pauvre innocent dans les escaliers, il y avait des jours où je me demandais sérieusement si ce crétin de Naruto ne le faisait pas exprès.

Celui-là, justement, parlons-en. Ou plutôt jetons un énième coup d'œil aux "renseignements" qu'il nous avait laissé, écrits à la va-vite sur un bout de papier à lettre rose bonbon.

" Neji-chou, prière de bien vouloir buter le connard ! Fais gaffe, un Uchiha peut débouler n'importe quand pour le sauveeer ! Hahaha ! ܤ Bisouuuu !!!! ܤ"

Et c'était tout.

... Je comptais Naruto parmi mes rares amis proches, mais Dieu seul savait, si je puis dire, combien j'avais parfois juste envie de lui prendre la tête par ses foutus cheveux jaunes (Blonds dorés, Neji-chou, tu n'y comprends vraiment rien ! ) et de la lui enfoncer sur son maudit bureau. Ou de lui faire bouffer son maudit papier à lettre... Franchement, à quoi pensait-il quand il acheté ce machin ?

J'avais donc cherché pendant des semaines qui était ce fameux connard parmi les connards, avait failli sangloter de joie lorsque je l'avais enfin trouvé (Juste mettre son nom, Naruto, ça ne te prenait même pas deux minutes, et j'aurais déjà gagné une semaine), et, pour finir en beauté, j'avais orchestré sa mort.

...Ouais, ou devrais-je dire, _ses_ morts.

Ce n'était pas Sasuke Uchiha qui avait disjoncté, en fait, mais l'enfoiré parmi les enfoiré (Je n'avais pas retenu son putain de nom, et de toute façon qui s'en souciait, franchement.) qui avait un karma de malade.

Il se rattrapait à la rampe si on le poussait par mégarde dans les escaliers, échappait aux braquages de banques, sortait miraculeux d'un malencontreux accident de moto, et j'en passe.

Je l'aurais bien étranglé moi-même si je l'avais pu, cette foutue sangsue qui s'accrochait à sa misérable vie d'asticot pourri, particulièrement le jour où, basculant par dessus le balcon de son minable appartement, il avait, au lieu de s'écraser dans les pétunias de la concierge, simplement atterri dans les bras d'un pauvre ahuri qui passait par là et, heureux de s'être fait sauver une fois de plus - c'est sûr que ça commençait à faire beaucoup - avait remercié le ciel de son immense bonté.

... **STUPIDE ANIMAL** ! Tu ne voyais pas que le ciel s'acharnait justement à te faire mourir ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste t'écraser sur le sol comme tout le monde ? Non, évidemment, tu devais te faire rattraper par un crétin qui ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait !

J'étais donc là, des désirs de meurtres plein la tête, et une furieuse envie de tout laisser tomber. Il finirait bien par crever un jour, non ? Je n'avais qu'à rester là et attendre, voilà. Finalement, sur terre, même si on était... disons... d'entité immatérielle, qu'on ne dormait pas, qu'on ne mangeait pas et qu'on s'emmerdait comme pas deux, on était plutôt tranquilles. Pas de Naruto débitant des stupidités donc pas de Neji-chou, pas de Gaara sadique donc pas de molestage.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit motivé que j'observais, dépité, ma cible s'enthousiasmer au téléphone : " Et à ce moment-là, quand je me disais que tout était perdu, tu vois, mon voisin a déboulé, il s'était trompé d'appartement, tu vois, et il est docteur, et il a réussi à me sauver, tu vois ? Il m'a dit qu'il y avait du poison dans ma bière, tu vois, mais pourtant je me la suis servie moi-même, je ne comprends pas, tu vois ! "

Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ce maudit docteur avait-il du se tromper d'appartement ? Alors que tout était enfin perdu pour cette sangsue, après des mois de travail acharné...

J'envisageais de plus en plus l'option "Je reste ici au final, bien fait pour toi Naruto de malheur ! " quand l'heureux sort des Hyuuga voulut bien se manifester en la personne d'un visiteur dont je bénirais longtemps le souvenir.

C'était un des "amis" du connard sans nom, petit, maigre, et sec comme un figuier stérile. Il ramenait avec lui ce que lui demandait la sangsue depuis des mois et des mois : un frigo ! (Il faut dire que ça faisait tout de même deux semaines que notre ami mangeait des cookies douteux au dîner.)

Suivant sa nature hautaine, connard parmi les connards émit quelques doutes méprisants. Il fallait bien avouer que le frigo en question ressemblait plutôt à un lave-vaiselle déglingué et étaitd'une couleur assez douteuse. Ouais, il était franchement moche.

L'ami, piqué dans sa fierté, se proposa pour vérifier lui même le bon fonctionnement de son brave frigo. Ils l'installèrent donc , suant comme des gros porcs, sous mes yeux intéressés. Et après deux longues heures d'effort, on le testa enfin, fièrement dressé dans la cuisine.

L'ami tira résolument sur la poignée, sûr de son coup.

Rien ne se passa.

Il tira encore, et encore, mais sans plus de succès. Alors, sa sale limace d'hôte s'avança avec suffisance, poussa de côté son maigre compagnon, saisit la poignée, et lui donna une puissante secousse, dans l'espoir faire bouger enfin cette foutue porte de frigo.

...La porte bougea, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Tout bougea, en fait : la poignée, la porte et le frigo lui-même; emporté, qui lui retomba sur le corps, brisant ainsi les reins et presque tout le reste.

L'instant d'après, alors que chacun (Oui, moi en gros) demeurait encore stupéfait d'horreur, celui qui avait amené le frigo criminel s'enfuyait déjà, démarrant son gros camion d'homme viril, paniqué.

Et me voilà, contemplant le cadavre (Ou plutôt le congélo avec des jambes qui dépassent), mitigé. En un sens, mon travail était fait. Ma cible était, c'était un fait, morte. Plus morte que ça, on ne faisait pas. Et aucun Uchiha n'avait été tué en chemin. Dans l'autre, je n'y étais strictement pour rien.

...Bah, je sortirais à Naruto que c'était peut-être son destin, à ce pauvre type, de mourir écrabouillé par un réfrigérateur farceur. Il partirait dans ses grands discours comme quoi le destin c'était de la blague, que c'est toi, Neji, tu vois, qui dois prendre ta vie en main ! Moi mon destin, je le change, tu vois ! Bref, 5 bonnes minutes de longues phrases et son cerveau éclipsera par manque de place l'information que je n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire et que tout l'honneur revenait au brave frigo.

Je sortis donc de l'appartement puant du- enfin ! -cadavre, soulagé. J'avais envie de rentrer, de prendre une douche et surtout de dormir.

Et c'est ce que j'aurais fait immédiatement, si mon regard n'avait pas été attiré par un magazine dont la couverture particulièrement colorée crachait presque le nom d'Itachi Uchiha. J'avais appris grâce à cette si charmante mission ô combien les Uchiha foutaient la merde, ainsi me penchais-je, intrigué. Et mon visage déjà pas très coloré au départ blêmit.

Rien qu'en lisant lisant le titre de l'article de couverture, je pouvais déjà apercevoir la mission pourrie qui se profilait. Et qui allait être pour moi..

Oh, _seigneur_...

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

J'étais, de mon côté, totalement inconscient aux déboires de ce pauvre Neji. Sans vouloir être méchant (Non, je blague, en fait être cruel est une des règles principales des Uchiha), j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Quoique, ici, si je comprenais bien les paroles de Sakura, c'était les crétins qu'on fouettait.

C'était mon scoop de la journée. Sakura n'était pas douce. Sakura n'était pas gentille. Sakura était un MONSTRE.

Lorsqu'elle avait compris que Sexy-crétin ne m'avait rien raconté du tout, mais avait plutôt enchaîné les poses de mannequin et les soupirs atrocement lascifs, elle avait défoncé une bonne fois pour toute la porte du bureau, avait couru (en me traînant toujours comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, pour ceux qui se posaient la question) jusqu'à la fenêtre en poussant des hurlements rauques, l'avait ouvert, avait regardé ce qui était censé représenter la sainteté s'enfuir en courant, avait retraversé le bureau dans l'autre sens en lançant des insultes, avait jeté le cadavre de cette foutue porte qui bouchait son chemin, et avait couru, couru, couru, dans tous les sens.

Je me demandais vaguement si, au cas où je me mettais soudainement à sangloter, elle arrêterait enfin sa course infernale, mais en la voyant hurler sur un pauvre passant qui n'avait jamais rien fait à personne, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais comme un doute.  
... Au moins, je pouvais toujours dire que j'aurais visité la ville. Sakura avait galopé pendant des heures, et un peu partout. Visiblement, le cabri qui sommeillait en elle s'était réveillé, et il était indomptable.

Elle avait finalement arrêté sa course sans que je n'aie rien eu à faire. On était arrivés devant une grande maison... Mais du genre vraiment, vraaaaaiment grande. Même celles des Uchiha ne l'étaient pas autant, et je me demandais vaguement à quelle fréquence ils se perdaient, là dedans.

... Parcqu'ils y vivaient à plusieurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura envoya son délicat pied dans la porte, qui, traumatisée, s'ouvrit. Et ne me laissant pas admirer le carrément magnifique mobilier, elle courut au premier étage, hurlant des vulgarités au "Stupide crétin blond" que ma si charmante bouche n'oserait jamais rapporter. Et elle ne me lâchait même pas le bras.

Un gros poutou à celui qui me sauvait, je le jure, même si c'était une fangirl. Même si c'était mon voisin blaireau. Même si c'était Orochichi. Sauvez-moi, juste, je vous en prie.

-Sakura... Aie un peu pitié de ma maison...

Double retournement de tête de notre part. Un grand roux (Enfin roux c'est vite dit, je dirais plutôt des cheveux couleur tomate pourrie) se tenait devant nous, stoïque. Visiblement une furie en train de ruiner son mobilier ne le perturbait pas plus que ça. Ses yeux turquoises étaient fixés sur nous, et je remarquais sur son front une sorte de tatouage qui voulait sans doute dire quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Bon, déjà, pas de poutou pour lui. A vrai dire, un autre que moi se serait fait dessus depuis longtemps. Et une autre que Sakura, il fallait croire. Elle avait préféré se jeter sur lui, lui empoigner violemment le col et le secouer, faisant dodeliner la tête de Tomate pourrie de façon plutôt ridicule.

-PARLE ! Où est ce STUPIDE Naruto ? Où est ce CRETIN même pas capable d'expliquer le FOUTU PRINCIPE de cette PUTAIN DE VILLE ! Et ça se prétend un BORDEL D'HOKAGE ?

Tomate pourrie semblait avoir l'habitude de se faire agiter comme ça. Il continuait de regarder le monstre, même avec sa tête qui bougeait compulsivement d'avant en arrière. Franchement impressionnant.

-Je ne sais pas où est Naruto, mais par contre si tu pouvais arrêter de hurler...

Et juste au moment où Sakura s'apprêtait à recommencer à brailler, on entendit la porte claquer suivi de la voix sex...agacante, voilà, du crétin :

-Gaaaraaaa-chouuu ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à y croire, j'ai échappé à Sakura ! Tu te rends compte ? Pour la première fois de ma vie,mon crâne a été épargné ! C'est carrément din...

Sa voix s'est étranglée au moment même où il eut fini de monter les escaliers. Où il aperçut Sakura, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire sadique étirant son visage. Sexy crétin avait fait la chose la plus logique : Il s'était remis à courir, dans l'autre sens, cette fois. Et Sakura le suivit en détruisant tout sur son passage.

Il y eut un long blanc pendant lequel Tomate et moi, nous sommes restés là, écoutant les cris étouffés des deux malades mentaux et nous regardant froidement.

Puis il finit par s'avancer, poser une main compatissante sur mon épaule et lâcher la phrase ultime, celle que tout le monde attendait depuis le début :

-Allez viens, je vais tout t'expliquer...

Je pouvais sentir que Tomate et moi allions bien nous entendre.

* * *

Nous nous étions installés au rez-de-chaussée, dans une pièce qui aurait pu facilement recouvrir la superficie d'un petit appartement.

Tomate s'appelait Gaara et était le type le moins bavard du monde. Moi-même, je passais pour un hyperkynétique à côté de lui.

Pas que je n'aimais pas le silence, mais franchement rester une bonne demi-heure à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour que finalement, il lâche un "Je m'appele Gaara." d'une voix glaciale avait quelque chose de vraiment stressant.

Il se remettait à me fixer et je me demandais vaguement combien de temps ça allait prendre de temps avant qu'il ne me lâche une autre phrase. Longtemps, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Que veux-tu savoir, exactement ?

... Miracle, les enfants ! Maintenant il restait à savoir s'il ne risquait pas de sauter par la fenêtre au cas où je lui demandais une bonne fois pour toute d'où venait la force monstrueuse de Sakura.

-Tu te demandes comment Sakura a poussé la porte de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans mes bras, Tomate chérie ! C'est que j'allais vraiment finir par te le donner, ton poutou ! Vraiment, ce type rehaussait carrément le niveau : silencieux, non pratiquant du saut par la fenêtre et lisant dans les pensées.

Sans se soucier de mon "Hn ! " un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût ( Oui, ça ressemblait plutôt à un couinement de fouine folle, mais on fait avec), ma nouvelle idole me raconta tout. Sans bafouiller, sans s'arrêter et en me fixant. J'eus ainsi l'immense privilège de découvrir sa technique d'esquive. Et oui, si Sakura braillait et Sexy-crétin sautait par les fenêtres, Tomate-idole, lui, te regardais pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que, mal à l'aise, tu détournes les yeux et oublies ta question.

... Ville de fous.

J'avais appris pas mal de choses, vraiment. Notamment que j'étais mort pour un connard de première, ce qui faisait toujours plaisir. Je vous le conseillais d'ailleurs vivement, rien de mieux pour avoir une envie subite de se tirer une balle !

Sauf que, point numéro duo, impossibilité de se tirer la balle en question. On ne se suicidait pas à Konoha, et puis voilà. On pouvait crever, ce qui était plutôt paradoxal, mais pas se tuer. Vraiment génial.

Point numéro 3, on m'avait répété que non, personne n'avait d'ailes (Oui, j'avais un peu de mal avec cette notion), que tout le monde n'était pas niais et stupidement gentil non plus. Que le mode de vie ressemblait presque en tout point à celui sur Terre. Et quand j'avais osé demander innocemment ce qui changeait au final, il avait effectué avec brio sa fameuse technique spéciale et m'avait donc regardé, regardé et regardé encore, et comme mes yeux ne se détournaient toujours pas après une petite éternité, il avait fini par marmonner un " On fait de bien meilleurs ramens." boudeur.

J'avais aussi appris qu'ici l'enfer était appelé Akatsuki (Où allaient-ils chercher ces noms stupides, je vous le demande) et que Konoha avait avec eux des rapports plutôt tendus. Bref, disons qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement et que je ne n'avais fait qu'envenimer les choses. En gros, ma soi-disante bonne action n'avait fait que foutre la merde. C'est papa Uchiha qui aurait été fier de moi.

Et Tomate-idole avait enchaîné avec le dernier point, j'ai nommé "J'ai pris de la drogue bonjour ! "

-Lorsque nous mourrons, certains d'entre nous reçoivent une sorte de don, avait déclaré Tomate-chou avec un ton sérieux, comme si ce qu'il me disait avait le moindre _sens._ Pas tous, seulement les habitants de Konoha... Parce que tu as bien du t'apercevoir que la ville est trop petite pour contenir tous les morts (Non, Tomate-chou, je n'avais pas remarqué, merci quand même). Sakura, comme tu as pu le voir a une force surhumaine. A vrai dire, Konoha et l'Akatsuki sont rentrés en guerre de nombreuses fois, et on pense que ces pouvoirs viennent de la toute première guerre... Notre génération n'a jamais vraiment connu tout ça, mais avec ton cas, je pense que Naruto va devoir...

Et, comme répondant à son illustre prénom, Sexy-crétin ouvrit à cet instant la porte d'entrée à la volée, souriant encore comme un bienheureux malgré l'énorme bosse qui régnait sur son joli front.

-Ha, Gaara-chou, tu lui as tout expliqué ? ( Hochement de tête blasé du concerné) Parfait ! Bon, Sasuke, tu vas dormir ici, on a pas beaucoup de place dans la ville, par contre dans la maison on en a plein, tu saisis ? Il y a des pyjamas dans ...

-...Sakura m'avait pourtant dit qu'il y avait plein de place dans la ville.

-Je pensais que tu n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle te disait ?

Et avant que je ne puisse répliquer, il m'avait empoigné le bras (... Peut-être une coutume locale, tout compte fait ?), m'avait traîné dans la maison, avait ouvert une porte au hasard et m'avait poussé dedans avec un " Dors bien ! " bourré de sous-entendus.

Donc, analyse de la situation : Me voilà enfermé dans une maison-labyrinthe avec un sexy-obsédé et une Tomate-idole comme colocataires.

Oh, _seigneur..._

_**A suivre ! **_

* * *

Et voilààà ! j'ai un peu l'impression que ce chapitre c'est de la merde, mais bon, c'est probablement dû au fait qu'il m'a fallu des jours et des jours pour pondre au final 3 lignes et demis.... N'est-ce paaaaas ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/ possible OOC

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer** :

- Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : POV de Sasuke lorsqu'il n'est pas précisé

**Note 2** : Le blabla habituel : Critiques constructives acceptées mais pas de " Ta fic c'est rien que du caca en boîte", vraiment, non merci !

Voilà ma question existentielle du mois (Oui, mes posts sont de plus en plus rapides, haha !) : Faut-il répondre aux reviews ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant mais j'avoue que si j'en postais une, j'aimerais quand même bien qu'on me réponde.

Moui, le problème qui se pose est " Que répondre ?" parce qu'à mon avis si je le fais, ça ressemblera à un truc du genre "T... Tu as aimé ? Ca t'a fait rire ? Hihi, merci, vraiment, merci, merci beaucoup, hihi", ou mieux "Je t'aime, épouse-moi ! " .

Bref, j'aimerais essayer de sauvegarder ma dignité sans vouloir paraître d'une grosse ingrate, vous voyez ? (...Non ?)

Bon, je balance la suite sinon je vais encore tout changer en cours de route !

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Je m'affalais sur mon fauteuil, stupidement satisfait. J'avais l'impression pour la première fois depuis longtemps - il fallait bien l'avouer- de contrôler la situation de A à Z. Chose, d'ailleurs, plutôt agréable en soi... Vraiment, sur ce coup-là, je pense qu'on pouvait le dire : j'avais géré.

Tournicotant sans remords un pauvre petit crayon, je repensais à la situation.

Premièrement, Petit Uke avait été mis hors d'état de nuire, c'est-à-dire que je l'avais enfermé à double tour dans une chambre de la maison et j'avais même résisté à la tentation de lui faire une petite visite nocturne. Il fallait dire que l'idée de la réaction de celui-ci m'avait légèrement refroidi.

Deuxièmement, en sachant que le temps passait bien plus vite sur Terre qu'ici, Neji devait avoir trucidé le quidam qu'il avait tant eu envie de sauver au péril de sa vie. Ouais, ce pauvre type devait déjà être mort et enterré. Bref, parfait. Avec un peu de chance, les emmerdes qu'avaient occasionné le petit bâtard avaient été contrôlées avec brio.

Quel génie j'étais, tout de même. Franchement, je m'étonnais moi-même !

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème dans tout ce bazar, et c'était que Neji aurait dû revenir il y a bien longtemps. Il n'avait d'habitude pas besoin de plus d'une demi-journée pour ce genre de "travail" (en l'occurrence, c'était plutôt un meurtre, mais bon), et ça en faisait plus d'une qu'il était parti.

... Bah, je n'allais pas commencer à m'inquiéter outre-mesure ! Des cheveux blancs feraient forcément tâche dans ma sublime chevelure... Ce pauvre petit Neji avait besoin de vacances, je l'avais toujours dit ! Un petit séjour sur Terre lui ferait le plus grand bien, non ? Peut-être même qu'il retirait à ce brave Hyuuga son éternel balais dans le cul. Je ricanais nerveusement à l'image mentale d'un Neji déchaîné et débauché... C'est Gaara qui aurait été bien content !

Comme faisant écho à mes pensées, disons-le, pas très nettes, Neji déboula à ce moment précis. Il avait dû courir puisqu'il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et je reconnaissais la tête de cochon qu'il faisait quand il avait vu quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il était entré dans la pièce d'un pas beaucoup moins contrôlé que sa démarche habituelle de constipé chronique, ne se souciant pas de la non-présence de porte (Oui, on n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réparer tout le bordel qu'avait fait Sakura la veille), s'était passé une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, espérant visiblement récupérer la dignité qu'il avait lourdé en court de route. Et, arrivé devant moi, il me brandit fièrement un magazine.

Bien, tout d'abord, analyse des informations. Avant de se foutre de la gueule de Neji, ce qui était pourtant très tentant, lisons déjà le titre de son magazine adoré.

... Bien, maintenant, nous pouvons nous moquer.

- Le nouveau Je-suis-une-bonasse-mag ! Génial, je voulais justement le lire, Neji-chou ! Alors, puisque ça semble tant te passionner, dis-moi, quelle est la robe la plus tendance ce mois-ci ?

Neji me lança un regard exaspéré. Visiblement, la robe d'été la plus tendance n'était pas la première chose qu'il avait regardé dans ce fameux magazine. Bon, si je regardais l'horoscope, alors ? Oh j'y crois pas, un Astrosexe, trop géniaal !

-Naruto, regarde simplement l'article de couverture... l'article de couverture, c'est tout, d'accord ?

Je lui jetais un regard de pauvre phoque malade :

-Atteeends, laisse-moi faire ce test, là ! Oh, regarde, celui-là est pour toi : "Quelle est la tigresse qui sommeille en vous ? " ! Tu es prêt Neji ? Je pose les questions et tu réponds, Okay ? Aloooors...

C'en fut trop pour la pourtant légendaire patience des Hyuuga. Neji jeta le crayon que je tenais prêt à cocher des cases, m'arracha violemment son magazine, me frappa avec et me recolla la couverture sous le nez.

Bon, bon, bon...Faisons plaisir à Neji et lisons son fameux article de couverture. Pas aussi passionnant que le test, si vous voulez mon avis.

Premier élément : la photo d'un type trop trop canon. Ressemblant vaguement au Petit Uke de mon coeur, tiens...Regardons la légende...Ah, il s'appelait Uchiha. Uchiha genre comme Petit Uke, c'était carrément dingue les coïncidence de nos jours ! Bon, et lisons le titre, maintenant...

... Neurone 1, neurone 2, vous êtes demandés au cerveau de Naruto pour vous brancher. Attention.... Connexion !!!

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Neji eut un petit sourire satisfait, heureux de voir que mes deux fidèles neurones (Je les avais respectivement appelés Boris et Igor... N'étais-ce pas charmant ? ) pouvaient encore se mettre en état de marche, tandis que je me tapais compulsivement la tête sur le bureau.

Tu aurais dû t'en tenir aux tests féminins stupides et aux robes d'étés, m'assénèrent tranquillement Boris et Igor, tandis que je jetais à nouveau un regard désespéré au titre de l'article... Pourquoi moi ? Alors que tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre ! Maudits soient les Uchiha... Maudits soient-ils, eux et leurs idées de merde. Maudits soient leurs cerveaux disjoncteurs !

* * *

J'avais trainé un Neji gesticulant hors du bureau et avais retraversé pour la énième fois la ville. A quoi je pensais exactement quand on avait acheté avec Gaara une maison aussi loin de la tour Hokage, franchement ? Je me souviens vaguement de mon enthousiasme naïf : " Oh, regarde cette charmante maison ! Comment ça un peu éloignée ? Bah, au moins je ne penserais pas au travail quand j'y serais ! "

Un peu éloignée... Je t'en foutrais de l'un peu éloignée ! Combien de kilomètres j'avais fait exactement à force de faire des tours de Konoha comme ça ?

J'avais vaguement entendu le salut d'un ou deux citoyens, plus ou moins discerné le "Grand frère Naruto ! " enthousiaste de Konohamaru que j'avais rapidement expédié d'un balancement agacé de la main. Il était bien gentil, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas le temps de manger un bon bol de ramens et de comparer nos techniques les plus stupides. Même si j'en mourrais littéralement d'envie.

Tout ça pour dire que mon quota de patience avait été explosé depuis longtemps. J'avais donc, enfin arrivé devant cette maudite bâtisse, ouvert la porte avec plus ou moins autant de délicatesse qu'un preux Haruno, c'est-à-dire avec un bon vieux super kick à la Naruto. Les portes avaient la vie dure ici, mais bon, on était pas au paradis du mobilier après tout.

A l'intérieur ce fut l'affolement. Ni Petit Uke, sorti on ne sait comment de la chambre où je l'avais enfermé, ni mon colocataire favori, Gaara, ne s'attendaient à ce que je ne rentre en grande pompe, grommelant et tirant derrière moi un Hyuuga qui me braillait de le lâcher avec le plus de classe possible : si Gaara était habitué aux portes qui volaient, aux beuglements, aux courses folles dans les couloirs, jamais rien dans sa petite vie tranquille d'Uchiha n'avait préparé Petit Uke à _ça_ aussi notre entrée lui provoqua le plus magnifique sursaut que je n'aie jamais vu. Autant vous dire que Neji avait remplacé son braillement d'âne pour un petit ricanement joyeusement hautain. (Ouais il semblerait que les Hyuuga appréciaient les Uchiha d'une façon, disons, _mitigée_.)

Nous avions donc Neji mort de rire et passablement terrifiant; Gaara fixant Neji comme si c'était le messie en personne, sa main figée tenant un magazine (... Le Je-suis-une-bonasse-mag ? ) et Sasuke, légèrement essoufflé, me fixant avec le regard de la haine comme si les massacre des bébés phoques c'était moi, l'extinction des dodos, c'était moi, celui qui avait cassé sa peluche quand il avait quatre ans, c'était moi aussi.

ll n'en fallut pas plus à mon âme de valeureux Hokage. Boris et Igor reprirent le contrôle, détendant l'ambiance et le pauvre petit coeur de l'Uchiha d'une seule phrase :

-Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, Neji-chou ! Je suppose que Gaara y est pour quelque chose ! Dans ce cas, Sasuke et moi allons vous laisser... vous "retrouver" !

Le tout, accompagné d'un de mes superbes clins d'oeils appuyés.

L'ambiance changea, ça c'était sûr. Le rire de Neji se termina sans préavis en un "couac ! " étranglé, tandis que Gaara abordait un petit sourire clairement pervers. Du côté de Sasuke, on avait abordé une sourire méprisant en voyant le fier Hyuuga pâlir de façon brutale, mais le beau sourire s'était affaissé dès qu'on avait saisi la fin de la phrase. Visiblement se retrouver en ma compagnie l'enchantait comme rien au monde.

Bref, mon intervention avait été un succès total, et je contemplais la misérable tentative de fuite de Neji avec satisfaction, le tout en saisissant le poignet (adorablement fin) de Petit Uke, l'assommant de parole sans sens, le tirant à nouveau dans une pièce au pif et claquant la porte derrière moi.

* * *

Restés dans la pièce, Gaara et Neji se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

Oui, enfin surtout Neji. Il fallait dire que sa tentative désespérée de -non pas fuite- retraite stratégique avait échouée de façon plutôt pathétique. C'était surtout parce que sa stratégie, justement, n'était pas très réfléchie. Neji avait opté pour le plan : "Je fonce en courant dans n'importe quel sens et tant pis si je me prend un mur."

Et bien, justement c'est ce qui était arrivé. Il s'était pris un mur.

Et son honneur Hyuuga souffrait, là, les fesses douloureuses, fixant successivement le mur fautif avec hargne et Gaara avec méfiance. Celui-ci, de son côté, regardait Neji d'une façon à la fois dépitée et amusée puis le mur que le Hyuuga fixait avec tant de haine, visiblement intrigué. Oui... L'ambiance était folichonne.

Gaara n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Après tout ça faisait quand même des mois et des mois qu'il courrait après le mignon Hyuuga et, si vous voulez mon avis, il en avait plutôt marre. Il s'agenouilla devant un Neji rouge brique, lui releva la tête et l'embrassa avec autant de douceur dont un bourrin maladroit comme lui pouvait faire preuve. Et évidemment, Neji fondit à en faire pâlir d'envie un brave marshmallow , entourant de ses bras la nuque de Gaara. Après une telle chute, il devait avoir décidé qu'un langoureux baiser n'était qu'un tout petit déshonneur de rien du tout. Et bien plus agréable, comme déshonneur.

Mais Gaara ne serait pas Gaara s'il n'était pas aussi stupidement maladroit. Il ne serait pas lui-même sans son art, sublime, je vous l'accorde, mais franchement inutile : gâcher un beau moment avec une seule phrase alors qu'il partait d'une bonne intention. Et il s'illustra une fois de plus, prenant le visage de Neji entre le main :

-On avait vraiment besoin de tout ce cinéma à propos de l'honneur de ton clan stupide et tout le tralala pour ce petit baiser ?

Ni une, ni deux, Neji lui fila une tarte dont il se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie, lui hurlant des insultes mêlés à des " Tu ne comprends rien à rien, espèce de rustre ! ", des " Je t'en foutrais du cinéma ! " et sortit en grande trombe, sans un regard pour le pauvre couinement qu'émit la porte, une nouvelle fois maltraitée.

Et Gaara, assis sur le sol, se tenant la joue douloureuse, maudissait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ce maudit mur.

* * *

C'est ce qui était génial dans une grande maison, et je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant. Malgré un long séjour dans un minable petit appartement avant d'emménager ici, ça ne m'avait paru clair que maintenant : ce qui est cool, c'était que peu importe la direction dans laquelle tu vas, tu finis toujours par tomber dans une énorme pièce accueillante et chaleureuse. Ici, même les chiottes donnaient envie de s'y asseoir, si, si.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke et moi étions tombés dans une des nombreuses salles de bain, et je décidais à faute de mieux de me laisser choir sur le rebord de la baignoire, regardant Sasuke, appuyé négligemment contre un mur, bien profond dans les yeux.

La pemière chose que l'on pouvait y lire était qu'il n'avait clairement aucune envie d'être là. La deuxième s'apparentait à quelque chose du genre " Tu crois que je vais détourner les yeux en premier, misérable vermisseau ? Ne sous-estimes jamais un Uchiha ! Je tiendrais des heures à soutenir ton minable petit regard de pacotille et tu verras qui est supérieur ici ! ". Et enfin, il avait un air vaguement traumatisé, criant "Tu me touches, je te butes ! " comme aucun regard ne pouvait aussi bien le faire.

Bien ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son regard ne soit chargé d'amour, de tendresse et de désir, n'est ce pas ? Rien ne résistait à Naruto Uzumaki, même pas un champion national de soutien de regard !

Je lui adressai un sourire de lumineux qui ne le fit même pas broncher (Visiblement, il était à fond dans la compétition) et décidait de lui annoncer la si charmante nouvelle. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à comment lui expliquer et tout le tintouin. Puisque Neji avait effectué ça avec brio, je décidais de copier sa technique. Simplement tendre un magazine à Sasuke et lui dire de lire l'article de couverture, je pense que c'était encore dans mes cordes.

Sasuke ne se posa pas de question. Il saisit le magazine en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher ma main, baissa enfin le regard sur le magazine, haussa un sourcil finement épilé en lisant le titre mais se passa de commentaire et finit par lire l'article de couverture.

Devant mes yeux, son visage déjà pâle blêmit et ses yeux s'emballèrent comme le feraient des cabris piqués par une guêpe, passant de gauche à droite à toute allure, lisant l'article sans vraiment y croire.

Oui, c'était la chose à laquelle Boris et Igor, surmenés, n'avaient pas réfléchi. J'avais un peu oublié tout ça en m'amusant à taquiner Neji. La réaction de Sasuke. J'avais soudain un gros doute sur le fait qu'il le prenne avec juste un petit soupir méprisant.

Il finit par lâcher le magazine, qui tomba mollement par terre, et les yeux de Sasuke revinrent se loger dans les miens, pleins de sentiments en tout genre qu'il essayait en vain de réprimer, et d'espoir que je lui dise que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de mon cru.

Je ne pus que le prendre dans mes bras, remerciant le ciel (sans mauvais jeu de mot, juré) qu'il ne me repousse pas, jetant un regard à ce fichu magazine qui avait ruiné ma journée et celle de Sasuke par la même occasion.

La photo d'un homme au cheveux longs, aux yeux noirs, soulignés de grandes cernes, le regard le plus fatigué du monde, et celle plus sombre d'une pièce remplie de cadavre.

Et, presque joyeux, le titre : " Un clan entier assassiné par son petit génie ! "

Et Sasuke, répondant à mon étreinte sans vraiment y penser, de la haine dans les yeux.

* * *

Nous ignorions, lui et moi, qu'au même instant, ce jeune homme aux cheveux longs fusillait du regard la pancarte qui avait fini par l'achever, celle qui annonçait fièrement : "Bienvenue à l'Akatsuki ! "

* * *

**A suivre ! **

Comment ça qu'est ce que j'ai foutu avec Itachi ? Mais c'était prévu depuis le début, je vous le jure ! Et puis, je n'ai pas menti, il est dans la fiction, oui ou non ?

Bon, encore désolée pour ce délai d'attente juste légèrement long (haha), et promis, je n'écrirais plus jamais un truc du genre " J'ai trop l'impression que j'ai merdé-heuuuu", principalement parce que je déteste les auteur parano qui ont l'air tellement sur le point de se suicider que tu lâche une review rien que pour ne pas être accusé de non-assistance à personne en danger. Ou _pire _, ceux qui disent " 10 reviews pour le prochain chapitre ! " Personnellement c'est dans ce genre de moment que j'aimerais qu'il y aie une option "Enlever une review ( Ou l'option Haha-tu-l'as-dans-le-cul, en gros )", histoire de voir la tête de ce type quand il voit qu'il a -10 reviews. Je vous en prie, si je dis un truc du genre un jour, abattez moi directement, ça vaudra mieux.

Mais bon, je suis méchante et j'ai encore écris des millions de lignes alors que je m'étais justement dit " Du nerf, sois claire et concise ! Trois phrases et pas une de plus ! "

C'est raté pour les 3 phrases... Peut-être trente, dans ce cas ?


	6. Chaptitre 5

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/UA/ possible OOC

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer** :

- Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : POV de Sasuke lorsqu'il n'est pas précisé

**Note 2** : Le blabla habituel : Critiques constructives acceptées, mais pas de " Ta fic c'est rien que du caca en boîte", vraiment, non merci !

Je m'excuse à genoux. Je suis prête à vous faire une danse du pardon, un ballet, une carte postale, n'importe quoi, mais franchement je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à part celle bien connue du fait d'être complètement, totalement, indubitablement surbookée. Enfin bon, voilà la suite. Juste au cas où, je préviens que le début est le chapitre précédant du point de vue Sasuke... je n'étais pas sûre que c'était clair donc je préfère prévenir ! Voilà la suite, encore désolée et à bientôt (je pense, haha !)

Je pouvais entendre l'âme de mes aïeux crier. Non seulement j'avais fait une bonne action il n'y a pas longtemps mais j'en étais à présent arrivé là : Aujourd'hui pour la première fois et; espérons le pour tout le monde, la dernière, moi, Sasuke Uchiha, j'avais fait une entorse à notre pourtant si précieuse règle : "Sois digne quoi qu'il t'en coûte ( jeune padawan.)"

Je vous replace le contexte. Il était plus ou moins 11 heures du matin et j'étais enfermé dans une charmante chambre depuis hier soir. Charmante la première heure, en tout cas. Sans pyjama, ni brosse à dent, ni quoi que soit qui me fournirais un minimum d'hygiène, la chambre vous paraissais vachement moins charmante après une heure ou deux. Juste une stupide chambre, avec un stupide lit au milieu. Une putain de chambre dans laquelle m'avait enfermé un putain de crétin le putain de soir dernier !

Ok, j'avais dormi. Râler est une dépense constante d'énergie, vous savez. Après une heure ou deux de grognements, j'avais shooté dans un pauvre oreiller qui passait par là, m'étais allongé, avais grogné de nouveau, puis m'étais endormi comme une masse. Rien de très glorieux, en somme.

Mais, sans déconner, quand je me suis réveillé mon quota de patience avait rapidement été dépassé.

Donc oui, je l'avais fait. J'avais mis au placard ma fierté, mon honneur et puis même ma patrie si vous y tenez... j'avais beuglé comme un âne en rut.

En soi, la stratégie était bonne. Personne de normalement constitué, pas même un crétin ou un glaçon psychopathe, même pas une furie aux cheveux roses, rien ni personne n'aurait pu supporter une demi-heure de cris suraigus, voir même plus, à vrai dire on perd la notion du temps quand on brame.

Bref, après une trop longue période de temps pendant laquelle je m'étais dit :

a) Que la maison était vide.

b) Vu le nombre de décibels, les voisins allaient appeler les flics.

c) Que les voisins, les flics et puis tout le monde n'étaient que des incapables. Franchement, ouvrir une porte c'est si compliqué ? Je le fais tous les jours moi vous savez ! Tu vas jusqu'à la porte, tu saisis la poignée... Et tu ouvres !

J'avais fini par me laisser tomber à terre et j'hésitais sérieusement à me balancer d'avant en arrière comme un autiste ou éclater en sanglot quand on ouvrit la porte.

Et il n'y avait ni officiers de police incapables, ni voisins, seulement notre bon vieux Gaara-la-toundra, me regardant sans la moindre surprise dans les yeux. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un névrosé bramait pendant des heures dans sa maison.

Il me regarda quelque temps, semblant se rappeler ce que je faisais là. Son regard passa lentement de la porte à moi puis de moi à la porte. Et puis il sortit, simplement. Visiblement ni la porte ni moi n'avions suscité son intérêt.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je ne me fis pas prier pour trottiner joyeusement derrière lui et sortir._

J'étais bien tranquillement attablé dans le canapé, buvant un thé. A vrai dire, je venais de me faire une constatation qui allait changer ma vie : ce canapé était le plus confortable qu'il existe au monde. Toute cette pièce, d'ailleurs, respirait une sorte de luxe différent de celui auquel j'étais habitué. De l'orange, du jaune, des objets choisis avec soin, des photos partout où l'on regardait... c'était un luxe convivial et chaleureux.

A mes côtés était assise ma bonne vieille Tomate préférée, lisant un magazine douteux. (j'avais cru apercevoir un titre qui ressemblerait à bonasse-magazine ou quelque chose comme ça, mais cela me paraissait trop surréaliste, franchement.) Bref, l'ambiance était calme au possible et en plus de ça le thé était délicieux.

-ET BIM ! Super Kick à la Naruto !

-Putain Naruto tu vas me lâcher oui ou merde !

-Merde !

-NARUTO !

Mon coeur s'emballa et je fis la chose la plus sensée qu'il soit dans ce genre : j'eus un sursaut énorme, une sorte de petit couinement qui heureusement ne sembla pas être entendu et m'étouffais avec mon thé. Je relevais mes yeux dans ceux du dragueur du dimanche, qui s'était défait de son habituel sourire éclatant pour le remplacer par une adorable moue grognonne. Il me fallut d'ailleurs un petit ricanement pitoyablement supérieur (Franchement, les Uchiha en faisaient des cent fois meilleur) pour que mon regard se détache du regard magnifiquement bleu de mon hôte. Ou plutôt de mon crétin de geôlier, mais bon.

Ce petit ricanement pathétique appartenait à un Hyugaa. Franchement, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je m'apprêtais donc à faire en sorte que ce rire cesse lorsque Naruto sortit une de ses phrases brillantes :

-Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, Neji-chou ! Je suppose que Gaara y est pour quelque chose ! Dans ce cas, Sasuke et moi allons vous laisser... vous "retrouver" !

J'eus un délicat petit rire au "couac ! " du Hyugaa. Puis le reste de l'information arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau et j'eus à peine le temps de protester que je me fis happer dans une salle de bain.

La suite me parut tout simplement surréaliste. Le crétin s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis que je m'appuyais élégamment sur le mur et Naruto me tendit un magazine, que je pris sans sourciller. Il fut ensuite difficile pour moi de ne pas me foutre de sa gueule en lisant le titre, mais je regardais l'article de couverture sous la demande de Naruto.

Et mon monde s'écroula.

**POV Naruto**

BOUM !

Tous les regards convergèrent d'un coup vers la pauvre armoire victime de l'explosion et un lourd silence s'abattit sur notre joyeuse troupe ; Gaara eut un air vaguement dépité en contemplant les débris de feu l'armoire qui se trouvait là, Sakura lui jeta un regard neutre, Neji afficha un petit rictus méprisant et j'eus un de mes habituels francs- et charmants- sourires. Sasuke, lui, se contenta d'une de ses petites moues contraintes du genre tout-le-monde-est-contre-moi-et-je-vous-emmerde-tous.

Nous étions tous joyeusement réunis afin de tester les pouvoirs de ce brave Uchiha.

Et le nombre de mobilier en état de marche avait considérablement diminué depuis notre arrivée dans le salon.

En tout cas, le moins que l'on puisse dire était que ça avait été foutrement drôle. Il y avait d'abord eut l'étape une, ma préférée, celle où nous avions dû lui expliquer comment essayer de faire sortir son don.

Pour résumer, sous nos conseils avisés, le Petit-Uke avait fermé les yeux, s'était concentré pour ne penser à rien, avait cambré son postérieur (ce conseil là était de moi) et il était resté dans cette position précaire jusqu'à ce que j'éclate de rire et ne lui demande s'il avait des problèmes de constipation.

Malheureusement, comme tous les génies de l'humour avant moi, j'étais incompris. Et si la claque de Sakura-chan sur mon crâne fit aussi mal que d'habitude, ma blague eut au moins le mérite d'enflammer Saskuke. Littéralement.

Sakura-chan poussa un petit cri et se leva du canapé, tandis que Gaara, Neji et moi restions silencieux. Putain, l'Uchiha était simplement TROP sexy comme ça. Les flammes l'entouraient comme un bouclier et son regard ne me quittait pas des yeux, comme pour me dire "Approche pervers et tu verras ce qui arrivera à ton fessier."

Je m'étais finalement levé à mon tour du canapé en riant et lui avait joyeusement demandé de m'attaquer. Ce qui avait donné naissance à l'Etape deux, je nommerais : 'Détruisons joyeusement le mobilier innocent.'

Petit Uke ne savait pas viser.

Je poussais un soupir en regardant une énième boule de feu atterrir droit dans le mur. Franchement, c'était l'étape qui me plaisait le moins. Le contrôle des pouvoirs était toujours long et passablement chiant. Je me rappelais d'ailleurs avec attendrissement la semaine où Sakura ne pouvait contrôler sa force et m'avait carrément envoyé voler lorsque je lui avais mis la main aux fesses... si on ne pouvait plus rigoler, franchement...

Regardant un vase s'enflammer violemment après avoir été accidentellement touché par le feu de Sasuke, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir échapper à la suite du meurtre de mon mobilier.

Je ne pouvais plus sauter par la fenêtre, étant donné que nous étions au 3e étage et Sakura avait placé une espèce d'énorme truc en béton (mais OU avait-elle été cherché ce machin ?) devant la porte afin que je ne m'enfuisse pas. Je saisis donc, en bon Naruto qui se respecte, la première idée débile qui me vint par la tête.

Je me levais du canapé d'un seul coup, tint mon estomac avec ma main gauche, le tout avec une expression douloureuse puis m'écrasais sur le sol pour m'y rouler sauvagement.

-Oh mon dieuuuuu ! J'ai trop mal ! La crise d'appendicite ! C'est ça ! Mon... mon appendice ! AAAARGH !

C'eût au moins le mérite d'arrêter Sasuke dans son massacre pour qu'il me jette un regard plein de mépris. Je suis sûr que la chaise qu'il visait me remercie de tout son petit coeur en ce moment.

-Naruto, tu as déjà eu ta crise d'appendicite il y a deux ans.

Je regardais Gaara, écoeuré.

-Traître ! Faux frère ! Je... J'ai une deuxième crise d'appendicite ! J'avais deux appendices à ma naissance et puis voilà ! Et de toute façon...

Je m'arrêtais prudemment dans mon discours en remarquant Sakura qui avait soulevé l'énorme truc en béton qui se trouvait devant la porte et qui s'approchait de moi avec un le même air que le chasseur dans Bambi.

-IIIIIIIIK !

J'allais mourir, voilà. Bon, techniquement, je n'étais déjà pas très vivant au départ, mais franchement, je n'avais jamais mérité ça !

-Bon-jour la compagniiiiiiie !

Je tournais un regard vers la porte, près à faire une secte à mon nouvel héros. Et bien, la personne qui m'avait sauvé de cet horrible meurtre fut totalement insoupçonnée : des cheveux d'ébène en pétard, un masque orange cachant des profonds yeux noirs, un sourire de gros béta (et si moi je le disais, c'est que ce n'était pas peu dire) ancré sur le visage ; je vous le donne dans le mille : notre bon vieux Obito !

Jamais dans toute ma vie je n'avais imaginé qu'Obito soit un jour mon héros, mais bon, hein, je ferais avec.

Enfin, héros, c'est vite dit. Tenant toujours la poignée de la porte dans une main, Il nous regarda moi, Sakura, le morceau de béton et décida que tout cela en était définitivement trop pour lui. Obito tentait une réplique stratégique lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke, qui boudait assis sur le canapé. Il nous oublia totalement pour se diriger comme une furie vers lui.

-Oh, c'est toi le nouvel Uchiha ? Je m'appelle Obito Uchiha, j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre !

Je me relevais, me mettant le plus loin possible du morceau de béton en ignorant la remarque de Neji comme quoi mon deuxième appendice miraculeux ne serait plus si douloureuse et regardais avec passion le sourcil de Sasuke tressauter de façon spasmodique. Il regarda successivement le masque orange d'Obito, sa coiffure du genre saut du lit, sa main tendue avant de lui assener froidement :

-Tu n'es et ne seras jamais un Uchiha, on est bien clair ?

Et sur cette remarque haineuse il partit précipitamment de la pièce pour s'enfermer, je le devinais, dans sa chambre.

Je poussais un long soupir en tapotant la tête d'Obito, sanglotant pitoyablement contre mon épaule. Le pauvre petit avait encore été traumatisé, mais il s'en remettrait. C'est Sasuke qui m'inquiétais le plus.

Sasuke n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis le jour où je lui avais "annoncé" le drame (oui, juste tendu un magazine, ok.). Pas un seul. Les premiers jours il s'était contenté de rester dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à voir. Et puis après une semaine à vivre comme un légume, il s'était relevé et j'avais alors pu apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur que je n'appréciais définitivement pas. Une détermination sans nom avait l'air de l'avoir emparé et lorsque je lui avais proposé de l'entraîner un sourire étrange était apparu sur ses lèvres. Et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

Je repoussai Obito et l'embrassais sur la joue avant de sortir à mon tour, décidant de me rendre à la tour Hogake. Je ne pouvais simplement pas rester dans la maison sans embêter Sasuke-bâtard et je savais que se faire molester ne serais pas la chose qu'il apprécierait le plus en ce moment.

Le chemin me parut court et je me décidais vaguement à travailler une bonne fois pour toute à travailler une fois arrivé à mon bureau. Je regardais l'énorme pile de dossiers, de lettres et de document en tout genre que j'avais à vérifier et poussais un long, trèèèès long soupir découragé. C'est alors que du coin de l'oeil je la vis, sagement posée sur la pile "Lettres".

Une lettre de l'Akatsuki.

_**A suivre ! **_


End file.
